Waren Kulion II
Waren Kulion II Early Life Warren Kulion was Born on Oclar 15th, 4088 in the Capital City of Doloria to his Mother Abigail Kulion and his father and current president Warren Kulion I. Since a young age Kulion accompanied his father at political rallies and appearances becoming one of the biggest figures of the political scene as from day one he was set to become the Future president of Doloria and the UPPA. He attended the Capital City School of Future Leaders (CCSFL) from 1st-12th grade. A school focused on those who want to pursue careers in the political and business scene. Warren held his first rally at the age of 23 in 4105 in support of the candidate and future president Eyrin Motestifo. He would later run against Motestifo in the 4125 election and win. Adulthood After graduating the CCSFL he went on to go to college in Vanattle where he obtained two degrees one in Economics (Level 2/4 Degree) and another in Political Science (Level 3/3 Degree) at the same time while in college he would donate his time to cleanup efforts in cities all around Doloria. After finishing college in 4104 he went off to hold speeches on the current political statuses in cities on different planets and later on as mentioned helping campaigning for Eyrin Motestifo. In 4110 he became Mayor of Vanattle on Doloria where he held the position for 10 years before becoming the secretary of secretary of Education in 4120 and later president of the UPPA. Political Career Waren Started out with making regular appearances alongside his father during his presidency and went to a school that specialized in future leaders to prepare him for his life in politics. None of this was pushed away by Waren you loved learning about the government of his planet and all the others and the UPPA government. During his college years along with cleaning up cities he would head the debate team at his college and ended up with 3 1st place and 1 3rd place finish at the 4 competitions he attended. As soon as he graduated college he went on to campaign for Eyrin Motestifo appearing at most of his rallies as the opening speaker. In 4110 the Election for Mayor of Vanattle was held and Waren decided to run with the help of his father and his own smarts he won the election with 77.2% of the vote going in his Favor. He ran for re-election in 4115 this time garnering 71.5% of the votes. During his time as Mayor he worked hard improving the at the time not so great school system that Vanattle had. This included some budget problems and lack of proper facilities. Both of these issued would not only be fixed but become one of the best school systems on Doloria by the time Waren left office. He also created the CCP (City Cleanup Program) where for every pound of trash that was collected a citizen would receive 200 Units in return. The CCP is still in effect to this day. In 4120 when election time was coming around Waren realized just how much he loved working in the educational system. He announced that he would not run for re-election for Mayor in 4125 but instead run of Secretary of Education in the UPPA. Out of The 140 representatives of the 7 UPPA planets 68 voted yea in favor with the other remaining 72 yeas being spread among the other 2 opponents giving him the victory. While only serving 5 years as the Secretary of Education he was able to increase the Education budget twice and installed the cross planetary exchange system where a student could learn abroad on another planet for a semester this was open to 10-12th graders. In 4124 he announced that he would run for President in the 4125 election the current president at the time Juyana Benzi received mixed feelings from the public during his first term but still decided to run for a second. Early on Waren gained support very slowly as at his rallies he would mostly only focus on Education that while people liked though he lacked in other issues. Midway through the election he started to touch on other subjects than education which gained him lots of popularity and people comparing him to his great father before him. On election week Waren came out on top of the main 3 candidates with a 55% vote in his favor. Just 3 years into his presidency the Borarian Conquest began but luckily ever since its start he has kept all those in the UPPA safe and strong. That combined with his tackling of other issues and visions of the future easily won him re-election in 4130 with 78.6% of the vote and is now currently in his second term. Personal Life Waren currently has two kids, a girl named Jazmine (age 10) and a boy named Waren III (age 8). Both with his wife of 12 years Sydney. They married in 4120 just 3 weeks before he was elected Secretary of Education after dating for 3 years. The two make regular appearances in both public outings and political speeches and gathering. Both Jazmine and Waren III go to the Capital City School of Future Leaders (CCSFL) as their father did when he was younger.